Fate Isle
by DeadAccount556
Summary: Full summary inside. Karin's is engaged to Michiru, but it in love with Jin Kuga. She washes up on Fate Isle and mets Kazune, a boy who changes her life forever


Hello Kitykat556 here, writing another story! I don't doing feel like doing the animes and mangas I usually write about. I decided to write about Kamichama Karin. You have to keep reading to see who Karin will end up with.

I don't own Kamichama Karin

**Summary:** Karin didn't want to marry Michiru Nishikiori, who was now her fiancé. Karin was in fact in love with Jin Kuga. He was everything to her. Then one day she washes up on Fate Isle, with no memories in tact. Karin meets a man there named Kazune Kujyou who teaches her how you can have fun without knowing anything. And that changes her life forever.

"No father! I won't marry Michiru. I hate him. I told a million times I love Jin." Karin screamed.

"I'm sorry Karin he is from the Costal Islands! We need to make them our allies and keep the peace with them. I will not let you marry Kuga. He is from Fate Isle. That is not the type of place to make peace with." Karin's father, Gray said.

"I hate you dad!" Karin said as she ran out to the balcony.

"What's wrong princess?" Jin asked smiling at Karin.

"I tried, but my dad hates you Jin. He won't let me marry a person like you, because you are from Fate Isle."

"That doesn't matter; I'm never going to go back there. My parents abused me there. Fate Isle is just bad memories for me. It wouldn't be peace. It would be fine. They would be rejoicing that I was finally out of there lives for good. They hate and I hate that isle." Jin explained to the blonde.

"Still I don't think it can work. I want it to, but my father will not let us go through with it." Karin replied back.

**Karin's POV**

I started to feel woozy and I couldn't control my body. I think I was falling off the balcony and no one, even Jin could save me.

I awoke from my sleep. I looked around. I had no idea where I was or more importantly who I was. I just had a locket around my neck that said Karin. I figured that was my name.

**Normal POV**

**"**Himeka I found someone on the shore, come quick." A boy said.

"Kazune, are you serious a new person on Fate Isle. That hasn't happened since Jin Kuga came and left. He told me he found some beautiful and sweet girlfriend." Himeka said back.

"Oh yeah I wonder how he is doing. I hate that boy. He ruined are isle. Now he is off the isle and not all they things Jin has done have been repaired."

"Kazune, please calm down. Jin Kuga is not that bad. He is actually really sweet!"

Karin sat there in awe, not knowing anything that was going on. Kazune then remembered she was there.

"Hi. I'm Kazune and this is my friend Himeka. We live together on Fate Isle."

"Hi my name is Karin and it is nice to meet you guys. And that is all I know about myself."

"That is all you know about yourself! Did you lose your memory or something?" Himeka asked.

"Yeah I guess I did." Karin then looked at Kazune who wasn't staring at her to pleasantly.

"You, you're the one who is dating that bastard Jin Kuga. You can't be here. Jin is a disgrace and anyone related to him in any kind of way is too. Get off this isle now!" Kazune screamed.

"I think you have me for the wrong person. I know no one except you two! But if that is the way you want it. I'll leave you two guys be." Karin said as she ran off.

"Kazune you shouldn't do that to the poor girl. She lost her memories for god sake. Karin's in a hard period of her life. I am going to go help her and be a nice person unlike you." Himeka told Kazune.

**Kazune's POV**

I made a mistake. I thought. I didn't mean it like that. The truth was. Jin brought a picture of Karin when he was returning back to the island for a while. I saw Karin in the picture and I thought she was beautiful. Jin also told me stories of her. He told me that Karin was nice, sweet and so much more. I was jealous.

When Karin first washed up on the beach I didn't know it was her at first until she introduced herself. At first I was happy that I could've had a chance with her, but then Jin told me how she hated blonde haired and people with a personality like mine. I had to talk to her. I have to tell Karin I didn't her to hate me

"Karin, Karin." I keep calling. Then I found her crying in a secret cave.

"Kazune, who's this?" She held up a picture of Jin to me and I stood there in complete silence.

Well there it is. It is done. Thank you for reading. Please review. I, myself don't even know how it ends. So stick around, it might surprise you and even me


End file.
